Dimensional Heroes: The Last Specter
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The heroes are back and this time solving the puzzles behind the specter and the secret the town holds.
1. Villainous Prologue

Welcome back to the wonderful series known as the dimensional heroes. The adventures of the heroes from other worlds. Some old and some new. But we will not start with them right away. Instead we take you to the universal prison where the dimensions most violent and evil criminals are kept. Where we see one Amadeus Flux who is still fuming over the loss of his last plan.

Flux: Those dreaded heroes! How I wish I could make each and every one of them pay for locking me up!

Ian: But Flux, they would beat you easily.

Flux: I don't care, Ian. After I escape, I am going after one of the worlds most begotten treasures, The Golden Garden. And the secret treasure the legends hid in that little town. Once I get ahold of it, I will be able to get my revenge.

Ian: But how do we get out of here?

Flux: That I do not have the answer to my friend.

Then a guard opened the cell door.

Guard: Amadeus Flux and Ian Caruso, your bail has been paid. You are free to go.

Flux: I don't know anyone with that kind of cash?

Ian: Me neither. Who paid?

Guard: They prefer to be anonymous. Now go collect your belongings.

They soon left their cells to the front gate.

Guard 2: Ian Caruso, here are the items you came in with, a pair of brass knuckles, one barbel and a chocolate bar. Amadeus Flux! Your items. Several loaded guns, bullets, ship keys and One hunderd and fifty thousand dollars.

Flux: Wow!

Guard 2: It was only ten thousand when you came in, but we invested it well.

Flux: Care for a reembersment?

Guard 2: Not allowed.

The two the walked out free men with a dasterdly plan. They soon entered Flux's ship.

Flux: Now thanks to our friend, we will be able to carry out my revenge scheme. Luckily my drones are still intact and are still on their worlds. Get them on visual.

The worlds then popped on screen except for one.

Flux: Looks like not all of my drones are operational. The one in the digital world is kaput. Oh well, four out of five isn't bad. Now let's see how I can attract them. Let's start with Karikura Town.

The visual of the town was then enlarged.

Flux: I know he won't come willingly. Maybe if I took something he cared about. Oh, I think I know what it is. Ian, see this girl here? The one with the orange hair? Kidnap her and bring her to me.

Ian: On it partner.

He then left for his mission.

Flux: Now for BakuWorld. Let's see. Looks like the boys got some new friends. Now I send them a little letter that prescribes to danger that they are familiar with and send. Now for the Grand Line. Looks like they have a new crew mate. Wait! That blue thing. Its that Manaphy from the egg I stole. This will be tricky. I better just use my dimension cannon.

The cannon then fired sending them to the desired world.

Flux: Now for Lyoko. What? Where are they? Wait, what's that sheet? Sign ups to look at Gressenheller University for a week. They went to my old university? Huh? Small world. I can't just invite them, the guy is probably still working there. If he sees it, he'll know its from me. Better avoid it for now. Huh? A piece of news?

He then began to read the news.

Flux: So the Specter lives, eh? Interesting. This is more brilliant then I could have ever hoped. But I do wonder who bailed me out?

meanwhile in an unknown location...

Voice: Long ago in a lawless age, a pack of bandits invaded a small village. Amist the chaos, a terrified, young farm girl played her flute to drown out the madness. As the music spiraled high into the sky, a giant specter appeared above her. She begged the specter to destroy the bandits, and it swiftly obeyed. The town was saved and the specter vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. But the farm girl knew that in times of danger, she needed only to play the flute and the specter would appear again.

He then closed the book and stared at five brawlers.

Man: A quaint tale, wouldn't you say?

Then his butler spoke out.

Butler: Aye, Master.

Darkus Brawler: Quaint? It was awesome. If we had that flute, the specter thing would do what we would say.

Man: Your missing the point. We are not after the specter, Shadow Prove. But I do think it is time for us to pen the next chapter. And time for Flux to repay me for freeing him and his little friend.


	2. Prologue: So We Meet Again

We begin our story in jolly old London where a woman riding a scooter had finally parked in front of Gressenheller University. While outside, a mailman had just handed a letter to the housekeeper.

Rosa: Thank you very much.

Then a familiar group of kids came to her.

Aelita: Excuse me, ma'am. But could you tell us where we can find Professor Hershel Layton?

Rosa: I'll show you the way. Just follow me.

They soon started to follow Rosa.

Odd: Okay, so why are we doing this again?

Jeremie: Look, one day we have to stop fighting XANA for good and this university offers a good education. Look, the professor will explain once we meet him.

Rosa then knocked on the door.

Rosa: Professor? Oh, Professor! The children are here and a letter just came for you. Oh!

They soon entered his room to find him sleeping on the couch. He then awkoe to greet them.

Layton: Thank you, Rosa. And you must be the children here to spend the week with me. Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and William, correct?

Aelita: That's us.

Rosa: Looks like someone was up researching all night...again. Its no wonder the other professors are so intimidated by you.

Layton: Oh, they just think that I'm some young upstart.

Rosa: You work too hard, Professor. It's no good.

The Professor then opened the letter and read it to himself.

Layton: What is this?..."Regards, Clark." After all these years...?

Rosa: Oh and Dean Delmona came by and said he wanted to speak to you.

Layton: Rosa, I'm going out.

But before he could go out he stepped back, took a sip of tea, placed the cup down and then continued out with Team Lyoko following.

Yumi: Professor! Wait!

Layton: Normally, I would have you stay behind, but this is too important. So come with me.

They then headed out the door.

Rosa: I hope he remembers to eat something.

They were then in his car, the Laytonmobile. As the car drove past the girl from earlier, she got on her scooter and hurried after them. As soon as she caught up, she drove right in front of them. The Professor immediately stepped on the breaks and got out.

Layton: See here! What was that about?!

girl: Nice to see you again... Professor Layton.

William: And you are?

They were soon back in the Laytonmobile driving to the next destination.

Girl: Didn't Dean Delmona tell you?

Layton: Tell me what?

Girl: I'm Emmy Altava, your new assistant! Call me Emmy!

Layton: I'm sorry, you're my...?

Emmy: Assistant! You do know what an assistant is, don't you? Hee hee!

Layton: Of course. I'm sorry, Miss Altava, but...

Emmy: Professor, please...Emmy! And stop apologizing so much!

Layton: All right, Emmy. So sorry, but it seems that there has been some sort of mistake here.

Emmy: I don't think so, Professor! Dean Delmona hired me himself! It seems that you have been too busy to attend your departmental meetings lately. Is that right?

layton: I suppose there might be some truth to that. However-

Emmy: Sounds to me like if anyone needs an assistant, it's you! So from now on, I'll be the backup on all of your projects! Got it? Great! I can't wait to get started!

meanwhile in the town...

Dan: This is the place. The town of Misthallery.

Drago: There's something nt right about this.

Voice: Look who finally showed up.

They turned to see a familiar face.

Dan: Fraxure?! What are you doing on this world?

Fraxure: After you kids left our world, the boss got this idea to be the first universal exploration team. Team Crusader will be number 1. We are here investigating the Specter.

Mira: Specter?

Fraxure: You haven't heard? Well, you see, for the past several nights, the town has been attacked by a mysterious creature known as the specter. If our team beats it, we'll be world famous. Later.

Fraxure then departed for town.

Shun: There's something fishy about this specter business. We should look into it.

Ace: He's right. This specter could be one of the Vexos' Mechanical Bakugan run amuk. Like the letter described.

Dan: Whatever this is, the specter is going down.

Back to Layton...

Ulrich: So what sort of mystery are we after?

Layton: Now why would you ask that?

Yumi: You're off to somewhere in quite a hurry.

Emmy: So something must have piqued your interest.

Layton: That intuition will serve all of you well.

The professor then handed out the letter he had recieved.

Layton: Go ahead and read it aloud.

Emmy(reading): Hershel, my dear old friend, I must earnestly seek your help again. Our little town is in the most extraordinary predicament. At night, a mysterious giant shrouded in fog has been laying waste to our homes. I am convinced you can stop this madness. Please come soon! Regards, Clark."

Odd: A giant? How well do you know him?

Layton: Clark and I go back a long way. I know he would not fabricate stories for no reason. I find the other message very interesting.

Jeremie: Other message?

Puzzle No. 001: A Secret Message.

Emmy: Let's see. Ah! I got it. If you rearrabge the first letter of each word on the left, they spell out" Help SOS."

Aelita: If he took the time to hide that message, it must be important.

Layton: Yes. You all will be valuable helpers for this mystery. Now once we get there, we have to visit Clark and ask him about this. This is not like him at all. Now for a couple of rules. As an English gentleman, I can never allow you all to follow me into a dangerous situation.

Ulrich: And remember that there are exceptions to every rule.

Layton: Anyway, we are heading to Misthallery any moment now. About six months ago, some ancient remains were discovered there.

Emmy: I remember. It is said that the fabled Golden Garden might be located in Misthallery.

Layton: Right. Now be ready. We are about to arrive.

meanwhile in an unknown place...

Jexi: I feel something different. Something is not right. I sense something dangerous is about to be unleashed.

Dimensional Heroes and the Last Spector


	3. The Fog of Misthallery

We then open to flux's ship.

Flux: So the children went to Misthallery after all. Guess that saves me the trouble of bringing them there myself.

Ian: Partner, I got the girl.

Flux: Put her in one of the cells until nightfall. I just wish I could have gotten the digidestined. Wait a minute. Maybe instead of focusing on a that world, I should warp a different set of heroes. That is what I'll do. And fire!

He fired his dimension cannon and warped a different set of heroes to Misthallery.

Flux: Bingo! Now we wait for the pieces to come together. And when they do, I will be able to move on to phase 2 of part 1 of operation: universal domination.

meanewhile

Yumi: So this is Misthallery?

The group then gazes upon the town as it is surrounded by inches of thick fog.

Aelita: It feels a little eerie.

Layton: Misthallery is known for its thick fog. Some say the town is straight out of a fairy tale.

Emmy: Not any fairy tale I ever read.

Ulrich: That river's pretty impressive.

Layton: Several canals flow through the town and into the river here.

Jeremie: Guess there's no danger of a drought. What's that on top of the hill?

Odd: Looks like a house. Maybe that's where Mr. Triton lives?

Layton: Its a bit ominous for Clark's taste, but perhaps.

Emmy: Here comes some people.

They then see the brawlers come by.

Layton: Excuse me, sir.

Dan: Yeah?

Layton: I was wondering if you could tell where we might find the Triton residence.

Dan: Can't. We're not from here.

Aelita: Dan?

Dan: Aelita? Hey, long time, no see. What are you doing here?

Aelita: We're investigating the town. Same as you.

Shun: Then you should probably take it up with the locals, like him.

Aldus: Welcome to Misthallery. I am Aldus. Charmed. Nice hat.

Layton: Thank you. But could you tell us where we might find Clark Triton?

Aldus: Fraid not. And I am gone.

Aldus then left them.

Marucho: He was an...interesting guy.

Layton: Oddly enough, there was no return address on Clark's letter. We may as well press on into town. You six are welcome to come along.

Mira: Thank you, Mr?

Layton: Layton. Professor Hershel Layton.

The two groups then merged and went into town where they met a young boy.

Charlie: Hey there, gramps! New in town?

Jeremie: Gramps? The professor doesn't look that old.

Layton: That's all right, Jeremie. Do you know where the Triton residence is, young man?

Charlie: Sure. But I'm not telling unless you solve my puzzle.

Puzzle No 002: Tourist Spotting.

Charlie: These four photos were taken at the same location. Three of these were shot by tourists who took turns taking pictures of each other. One of the photos was taken on a completely different day. Which three photos were taken by photos who travel together?

Jeremie: I'll take this one. Let's see. Got it. Photos A, B and D.

Charlie: Correct. Your friend here gets it.

Jeremie: You can tell by their shadows. They remain in the same position, which means their subjects must have been there at the same time.

Charlie: You sure know your puzzles. The old Triton guy lives straight across the rope bridge and then left of the crossroads. I live up in North Ely, but we had to evacuate the area.

Ace: Evacuate? Why?

Charlie: The oracle said it would be dangerous there, so we had to go.

Yumi: The Oracle? Who or what is that?

Charlie: I dunno, but my mom says the oracle has saved a lot of people from getting hurt.

Layton: Hmmm.

They soon went on to see two bridges.

William: There's two rope bridges, but one of them is sealed off.

Layton: And that is the bridge we need to use.

Emmy: The ropes are all tied up in these ridiculous knots.

Layton: Since untying all of these knots would be quite a task, we can easily cut the rope in one place.

Baron: And I have some scissors.

Layton: Now, Baron. I want you to cut the top left rope.

Baron then cut it and all of the ropes then became undone.

Layton: Well done.

Aelita: But who put this up in the first place?

Layton: I suspect it was the work of a local mischief maker.

They then crossed the bridge to see a completely destroyed house.

Emmy: This house has been completely destroyed.

Layton: The road has been damaged, as well.

Aelita: This must have something to do with Mr. Triton's letter!

Emmy: We need a record of this.

Emmy then took out a camera and took pictures of the incident.

Shun: Look at this door.

Layton: I've never seen markings like these before.

Brock: Don't touch the witch's mark! Not unless you wanna end up like Brock. I used to complain about this dump, but look at it now.

Marucho: This was your house. I am so sorry.

Brock: Was this my house? You bet it was. The operative word here being was! The witch's mark appeared and then BOOM! no more house. At least I'll get all sorts of natural light now! And natural moisture. Bah-hah-hah-hah!

Emmy: So a witch and a giant, huh? This could get very interesting.

Then then proceeded to the crossroads where they run into a woman.

Jasmine: Oh dear, oh dear. What trouble.

Layton: Do you need some help, madam?

Jasmine: My cart fell over! Now my cart is empty and the street is full of my stuff!

Marucho: We'll clean it up for you.

Puzzle No. 004: Reloading the cart.

Jasmine: I loaded my cart in such a hurry that everything fell out when I hit the first bump in the road! Can you put everything back in without leaving any spaces so the load is secure?Please?Pretty please?

The group then started loading the cart with the fallen contents til it was full and secure.

Dan: There. All your stuff is secure. Your good to go.

Jasmine: Thank you! Now I have to evacuate the area.

Mira: Why?

Jasmine: Haven't you heard? A giant is destroying the town! I packed up my stuff as fast as I could. Now goodbye.

She then left.

Aelita: That giant again. What is it?

They soon walked up to a large house.

Layton: Looks like Clark has done well for himself.

They then knocked on the door and a butler appeared.

Doland: Yes? May I help you?

Layton: Hello, my name is Hershel Layton. I am an old friend of Mr. Triton's. He should be expecting me.

Doland: I will inform Master Triton. Please wait here.

He then came back.

Doland: Sirs. Madams. Mr. Triton will see you all now in the parlor.

They soon arrived to the parlor to see Clark Triton.

Clark: Ah! I can't believe my eyes! Hershel! How long has it been?

Layton: Ah, too long, my good friend! These are my associates.

Clark: Ah, yes. Team Lyoko and The brawlers.

Aelita: How do you know about us?

Clark: This gentlemen over here.

They then saw a familiar face.

Dan: Jexi?

Jexi: Long time, no see.

Yumi: Its nice to see you, again. But I have a feeling that this isn't a visit.

Jexi: No I suppose not. But we should let Clark share his trouble first.

Clark: Right. What brings you here anyway?

Layton: I was responding to your letter.

Clark: Letter? What letter is that?

Layton: Did you not send this letter? Have a look.

He handed Clark the letter and he looked at it.

Clark: I certainly did not right that. But who would have forged it? We have been under attack by a giant. It strikes when the fog is thick. The townspeople are afraid. They believe the specter has returned.

Ulrich: The specter?

Clark: There is a legend that tells of an ancient spirit...A specter. When the town is in danger, they would summon it with a special flute. But this one is different. It wants to destroy us. Hershel, will you help us? For an old friend?

Layton: Of course, Clark. I would never refuse a friend in need. But I must ask. How is Brenda, or your son, Luke?

Clark: My wife is fine. She's away on family matters. Luke has shut himself up in his room as usual.

Layton: I would like to say hello to Luke if it is all right.

Clark: Of course. I should warn you, he has been withdrawn lately. I can't even get him out of his room.

Dan: What if we go up there and try and help Luke?

Clark: Of course. His room is upstairs.

meanwhile...

Flux: So the specter has return. It better not interfer with my operation. Ian! Assemble my demolition team. Its time we started digging up some stones.


	4. The Boy Who Fortold Disaster

Clark: Luke's room is upstairs. Good luck. You're going to need it.

They all then went upstairs to the door of Luke's room.

Marucho: Maybe he's sleeping.

Layton: Perhaps. Luke? My name is Hershel Layton. I'm a friend of your father's. Could we talk for a moment?

Luke: Certainly. But first, you'll have to solve my door puzzle!

Layton: Your...door puzzle? Ah ha, I see. Luke means to test ouur mettle with a puzzle.

Emmy: That's so cute, Professor. Shall we do it?

Layton: So we shall.

Luke: If you really are the esteemed Hershel Layton, then this puzzle should be no problem. You have 15 seconds to perform a specific action in front of the door.

Ulrich: And how are we suppose to know what to do?

Luke: you may search the area outside my door if you like.

Layton: And when we're ready to perform this action, whatever it may be, we should let you know?

Luke: Correct. But I will tell you now, you can't do anything to solve my puzzle.

The group then thought it over and came to the answer.

Layton: Luke! We're ready.

Luke: Please stand in front of the door.

They just stood there for 15 seconds doing nothing.

Luke: That is what you had to do.

Layton:"You can't do anything to solve the puzzle." Or in other words: to solve this puzzle, you can't do anything. A very interesting puzzle, Luke. Now will you open the door for us?

Luke: As I promised.

They walked in to see a small boy in a blue hat.

Layton: A clever puzzle, Luke. Your letter? I think you might want it back.

Luke gasped in suprise.

Odd: Luke wrote the letter?

Layton: Clark was never a fan of typed correspondence. He always wrote his letters out in longhand. Only someone close to Clark would know of our past together. This someone would know I would never abandon a friend in need.

Luke: Are you really...Professor Layton?

Clark then came in.

Clark: Is this true, Luke? How could you do something like this?! Whta were you thinking?! Were you even thinking at all? Here now. Don't you dare turn your back on me again.

Layton: Clark, please.

Clark: Forgive me. The boy has barely spoken to me in the last six months. He's been so withdrawn since the appearance of the specter.

Luke: Very soon. The world will end.

Yumi: The end of the world? What do you mean by that?

Luke: I mean what I said.

Mira: Luke, you can't just say something like that and not elaborate.

Clark: He just won't open up to anyone. He wasn't always like this. When he does speak, its only to say something inscrutable, as you saw. Prophecies...Absurd.

William: Prophecies?

Clark: Its all my fault.

Jexi: Clark, what are you talking about?

Clark: Sorry, I have urgent business to attend to in my study. We can discuss this later. Luke, Mr. Layton is a close friend. Please talk with him. Perhaps you could even help him.

Doland then came in as Clark left.

Doland: I'm afraid it is time for Master Luke to retire.

Baron: Now? We're right in the middle of something and its 2 in the afternoon.

Doland: Nevertheless, it is bedtime.

Layton: If I may, Doland. I'd like to ask Luke one more thing. Luke, though the town has been repeatedly attacked by the specter, no one has been injured.

Jeremie: Some sort of oracle alerts the townspeople about which areas to evacuate from.

Shun: We think you may be the oracle. Are we right?

Doland: Absurd!

Ace: Where will the specter appear next?

Doland: Master Luke will not stand for such balderdash. Please leave at once!

Luke: The specter will appear tonight. If you want, I can also show you where it will appear next.

Layton: I would like that very much, Luke.

Doland: Master Luke! This joke is in poor taste!

Luke: Please don't tell my father about this, Doland.

Doland: Are you certain this is OK?

Luke: Yes. Doland, did you tell the townspeople? Did you tell them about the specter just as before?

Doland: Yes. I will make a final tour of the area to ensure that everyone has gone.

Aelita: But where will the specter appear?

Luke: Great Ely Street.

Layton: Then that is where we must go.

They then left the house for Great Ely Street but ran into some familiar faces on the way.

Luffy: Hey, guys!

Aelita: Luffy?

Dan: What are you doing here?

Luffy: No clue.

Usopp: He's right. One minute we're on the ship, the next we're here in this town.

Manaphy: Hey guys!

Odd: Manaphy?

Robin: He followed us after we went our seperate ways.

Marucho: You should come with us. We could use the extra help.

Chopper: Sure. But where are we going?

Luke: North Ely Street on Grand Ely Street to catch a glimpse of the specter tonight.

Zoro: The specter?

Jexi: We'll explain on the way.

meanwhile in the bushes...

Flux: There they are.

Ian: I thought we weren't attacking the heroes until they all were together?

Flux: I'm not going for them. I going for Layton.

He then took out a jar.

Ian: What's in the jar?

Flux: Several venomous cobras. I toss the jar, it breaks releasing these venomous snakes.

Ian: Where did you get those anyway?

Flux: Villain Mart. I also bought some drilling machines for our mining operation and some x-ray vison goggles. Now go, my venomous compatriats!

He tossed the jar and it broke revealing it to be empty.

Flux: Empty? Where did they all go?

Ian: Partner?

They turned to see several cobras glaring at him.

Flux: I figured this might happen, so I bought a mongoose. Now go.

The mongoose jumped out but attacked Flux instead.

Flux: Yeow!

The cobras then attacked the duo.

Meanwhile with our group...

Layton: If we are to catch the specter, we will need a hotel room.

Luke: There's a hotel on North Ely Street.

They then went to the hotel but found it was empty.

Emmy: Looks like no one's here. Let's try the bell.

They rang the bell and the manager came out.

Joseph: Finally! Some guests! Can I get you folks a room?

Nami: Don't you know your at risk. Did you recieve the evacuation order?

Joseph: I thought we had more cancellations that usual. As owner, I have no intention of leaving. You all look like sophisticated folks. Help me with this puzzle and the room will be free.

Nami: Deal. Give it to us.

Puzzle No. 012: Room Check

Joseph:You need to check all 12 rooms in the hotel. You want to be as efficient as possible and make your rounds without entering the same room twice. There is a number you can use to help you remember the route so that you can check every room quickly with no backtracking. What is that number?

Nami: By completing a circuit in the shape of the number 25, you can check all the rooms efficiently.

Joseph: She's right. Take room 302. Best city view in the district. Right up the stairs.

Layton: Thank you.

They went up the stairs to the room.

Sanji: Room 302. This is it.

Emmy: Perfect. We'll have front row seats to view the specter.

Yumi: Let's just hope the fog doesn't get in the way.

Meanwhile back on a familiar ship...

Flux: That could have gone worse. Good thing the clerk gave me some antidote to the cobra venom. And bandages for the mongoose attacks. How's our prisoner by the way?

Ian: Still locked in her cell.

Flux: Good. Tonight, I want you to drag her in front of her friends and lead then to North Ely Street.

Ian: But that's where the specter is going to appear.

Flux: I know.


	5. The Specter Appears

Luke: We still have some time before the sun sets.

Layton: Would you mind giving us a quick tour of North Ely, Luke?

Odd: You wanna go sightseeing? Now?!

Layton: Not exactly. But if the specter appears, I would like to be familiar with the lay of the land.

Nami: We should go right now while its still daylight.

They then left to survey the street.

Meanwhile...

Flux: Almost nighttime. Ian! Have they arrived?

Ian: Just as your predicted, Flux. They just showed up at the town entrance.

Flux: Good. Keep an eye on them. I don't want them to wonder away before showtime. Now when the sun is completely down, grab the girl and lure Ichigo and his friends to North Ely. Once you hear the specter's flute, drop the girl and run.

Ian: Got it. But what will you do?

Flux: I'll be off to the Black Market to secure some equiptment for our oncoming escipade. I'll be back at 7.

back to our heroes who had decided to look around town.

Usopp: You know, without this specter thing, this town wouldn't be half bad.

Bucky: I hear that.

Chopper: Who are you?

Bucky: Name's Bucky. I run the boat taxi service. Say, do you like models?

Marucho: Go on?

Bucky: I would like to interest you fine gentlemen in this little model train. What do you say?

Chopper: So cool. We'll take it.

They then spotted a peculiar cat.

Ulrich: That's a strange looking cat.

It then ran off into the forest with our heroes following. As they followed, they came across large lab. They entered to see dozens of fish and one scientist.

Marion: Hello. Welcome to my lab. How can I help you?

Ace: We were chasing a cat and we think it ran in here.

Marion: We have many fish, but no cats to speak of. I tell you where it went though if you solve my puzzle.

Chopper: I got this.

Puzzle No. 019: Fish Feud.

Marion: There are four types of fussy fish in the tank below. The orange fish dislike the yellow fish, and the yellow fish dislike the blue ones. The blue fish abhor the purple, and the purple fish can't stand the orange. What's worse, no fish can be with another fish of the same color. Using just four dividers, can you divide the fish and bring harmony to the tank?

Chopper then began to divide the fish with four lines.

Marion: Correct. That cat lives in that creepy house down the street. I also want to give you a pet fish. Take good care of him.

Luke: We'll call you Scales.

They then went down to a strange house.

Aelita: I'll go in first.

Emmy: I'll come, too.

They entered the house to see a strange old woman.

Granny R.: I knew you would come.

Aelita: Just who are you?

Granny R.: I'm Granny Riddleton. I keep track of all the puzzles that no one solves. If you want to solve some puzzles, talk to my cat, Keats. I'm going to the hot springs for a while.

Keats: Mreeowww.

The group then left the house.

Emmy: That was strange. Well, its getting dark. We better head back to our hotel room.

They soon headed back to the hotel. As they went back to the hotel they spotted an old man.

Zoro: mI thought everyone was already evacuated.

Luke: Sir, please. You have to leave.

Mr. Browne: I resuse to move another inch. I bravely packed all of my familyy's belongings, but my impertinent son still called me a coward. I don't intend to do a thing for an ungrateful son!

Shun: You can't worry about family matters now. You have to get to safety. Your only hurting yourself by staying behind.

Mr. Browne: I go if you solve this puzzle.

Shun: All right then.

Puzzle No 021: Foggy Numbers.

Mr. Browne: The fog has made this sign impossible to read. While the townsfolk can't recall the exact order in which the numbers appear, they do remember the following:

Each number from 1 to 9 appears once.

5 is between two larger numbers.

3 is between two smaller numbers.

7 is between two larger numbers.

The first number is 9 and the last number is 1.

Use the clues to put the numbers in the correct order.

Shun: All right. 9 and 1 go at the ends. 7 follows 9 which is followed by 8. Then you place the 5 with a 6 behind it. Place a 4, then a 2 and finally 3.

Mr. Browne: I didn't think anyone could solve that. I better go. A deal's a deal.

They soon made it back to the hotel room. The outside was foggy and dark as the heroes waited in the hotel room.

Layton: Well, what do you think, Luke? Do you see anything yet?

Luke: No. Nothing.

Aelita: Guys? Look over there. Its a man. And I see some other people following him. Its Ichigo and his friends.

We then turn to down on the street.

Ichigo: Give it up. There's no use running. Give Orihime back and we'll forget this whole incident ever happened.

Then some flute music started to play.

Ian: Keep her. I did my part.

Ian then ran for it.

Rukia: Why would he lead us here if he was going to give her back anyway?

Kon: I think because of that!

They turned to see a gigantic black figure with soul piercing red eyes marching down the street.

Renji: What is that thing?

Uryuu: Definetly not a Hollow.

The group moved out of the way as the creature marched on and was about to scratch the hotel window.

Layton: Let's go!

Luke: You can't go out there!

The music then started playing again and the specter had vanished.

Layton: Let's see if we can find any clues or where that music is playing.

Ichigo: Hey, guys!

Aelita: Ichigo!

Dan: You okay.

Chad: Do you know what that thing was?

Luffy: A giant monster called the specter.

Renji: The specter?

Jeremie: We'll explain on the way.

They continued down the street but found no sign of the music or its player.

Luke: The thing that started the music is called the specter's flute. Its what summons the specter to the town. When it arrives, the world will end.

William: That's what you meant.

Emmy: I know I saw something, but whether it was the specter remains to be questioned.

Layton: This is indeed a very interesting puzzle. Did anyone see the feet of the specter? I did not. It seems to conceal itself in water.

Baron: The canals.

Layton: Precisely. The specter left no footprints behind, despite its size. And the path it took was soaking wet. We must find out about the music first.

Luke: I heard something about an old flute that was auctioned off at the black market. That may have been the specter's flute.

Layton: We may as well trust Luke's intuition. It's definetely worth investigating. We'll start fresh in the morning.

meanwhile in a dark auctioning room, a strange figure was giving Flux some iems.

Figure: One map of the town. Some shovels and a divining rod.

Flux: Thank you, kind sir.

Figure: What's all this for anyway?

Flux: I'd tell you but its a secret. But this town will find out soon enough.

He then left the place where he was watched by some familiar villains.

Shadow Prove: You think he's after the flute, Volt?

Volt: He wouldn't go to all this trouble for a flute. Nor for the garden. He's after something else. But what?


	6. The Shadowy Manipulator

Layton: Good morning, everyone. Ready to attack the day?

Luke: Let's get going. COme on!

Layton: Luke. A gentleman never rushes anyone. Now let's discuss today's plan.

Usopp: The flute?

Layton: Yes, Luke said an antique flute was auctioned off at the black market.

Orihime: So where is the black market?

Luke: I don't know actually. I only heard rumors.

Aelita: Then I guess we'll have to ask around town.

As they left, they bumped into a woman.

Bobbi: Weren't you the new arrivals yesterday? I heard dome tourists got into the hotel to see the specter.

Odd: That was us.

Bobbi: So it was you all that were in room 302 when the specter attacked. That was a close call. So what's with tracking the specter, anyway? Actually, I don't care. Just take this. Might help you...might not. This little puppet was always a good luck charm for me. Later.

Yumi: First a train, then a fish, now a puppet. Pretty interesting things we have here.

As they went out, they ran into an old friend.

Snorunt: Hey! Long time, no see.

Luffy: Snorunt? Of Team Crusader? What are you doing here?

Snorunt: After all of you left our world, we decided to become the first universal exploration team. We are here to solve the mystery of the golden garden. See ya.

They then bumped into another familiar face.

Flux: Hello, heroes.

Jexi: Flux?!

Layton: Amadeus FLux?

Flux: Hershel! Long time, no see.

Ulrich: You know him?

Layton: We were classmates at the university til he was expelled.

Flashback to university...

Flux: Behold! My antimatter core.

Delmona: Won't that thing explode if it touches matter?

Flux: Pure fiction.

Then a small fly flew into the core and caused it to be unstable.

Flux: Strike that last part. Run for your lives!

We then see the entire west wing of the university eliminated.

Layton: Looks like everyone's here.

Delmona: No! My hair.

Flux: Heh. I am so sorry. But I think bald makes you look sophisticated.

Delmona: You know what else is sophisticated? Expelling you! Pack your bags. Your out of here!

end flashback.

Flux: Okay, so I obliterated the west wing. At least no one was killed. Except Delmona's hair. But I have changed.

Aelita: Oh yeah? What about the time you warped us to another world?

Dan: Or when you teamed up with Darkrai?

Ichigo: Or when you tried to destroy Temporal Tower with bombs?

Flux: I admit I have done some heinous things in the past, but I have changed. I'm part of the team that is re building this town. I just got a load of constrution equiptment from the black market.

Uryuu: You know where it is?

Flux: Yeah. You want to go to the regular market to find it. The rest you figure out on your own. Bye.

He then left.

Zoro: I don't but it. No one changes that fast.

Yumi: But he's the only lead we have. We may as well head to the regular market to confirm his story.

They then decided to head to the market to see if Flux's lead was true.

Emmy: I would like to buy some of this delicious-looking candy, please!

Aunt Taffy: You kiddin' me?! Get outta here! I make my candy by hand. I make it for the children, not for adults who can't control their urges. Now run along.

After the encounter, the searched the market but found nothing. But as soon as they were about to leave, a bird like figure jumped down and hit a fruit stand with a stick. He then ran for it.

Rukia: Stop there! Oh, no you don't!

Layton: Rukia, no! Luke, wait!

They chased the figure around the market. But as soon as they had him cournered, he reappeared at a different spot.

Layton: What is this madness?

Figure: I am the Black Raven. Welcome to my market. You come here asking all sorts of questions... Now why is that?

William: We're looking for a specific item.

Black Raven: Really? You? Heheh! Yes, everyone is searching for something. Very well then. But first, you all must prove that you have what it takes...to barter. I'll give you one hint...You'll have to figure out the rest on your own! Heheh...

He left a sheet of paper then left.

Aelita: It says "Put my body together". I guess we're suppose to look around the market for clues.

Chad: Look!

They then see a small medal on the ground and pick it up. It had a raven's right wing on it.

Shun: These medals will probably help. Three more.

They searched the market for the rest of the raven medals.

Chopper: I wonder where that medal could be?

Voice: What do you mean?

The group then headed to the candy cart to see three strange animals talking to AUnt Taffy.

Aunt Taffy: I only sell candy to children, not to blue hedgehogs.

Hedgehog: Come on. I'll give you a tip.

Aunt Taffy: No means no.

Luke: I'll take one piece.

Aunt Taffy: Here you go.

Luke: Here.

Hedgehog: Your giving this to me?

Luke: You seem like a good guy. I'm Luke.

Hedgehog: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Fox: I'm Tails.

Echidna: I'm Knuckles.

Luke: Huh?

A medal then fell out on the umbrella.

Layton: I believe we found the "sweet" umbrella.

Sonic: What is it?

Emmy: We'll explain.

They soon arrived back to the square with all four medals.

Tails: We have all the medals. Now what?

Nabby: Now you come to me. What a pain.

Layton: We are looking for the black market.

Nabby: I know nothing of the sort. I see you have all four medals. Solve my puzzle and I might tell you.

Tails: I got this.

Puzzle No. 039: Raven Medals.

Nabby: If you want to know what's going on in the black market, you need to form these medals into a raven.

Tails then rearranged the medals in the shape of a raven.

Nabby: Not bad. I will show you the entrance.

Nabby then pushed the stand away to reveal a secret tunnel. They went down the hole to find a subterranean cave which they followed to find the auction hall. There they saw the Black Raven.

Black Raven: Glad you could make it. Your puzzle-solving skills are most impressive. The rumors about all of you might be true. Now then... What do you want?

Layton: We are looking for an ancient flute. I understand one was recently sold at auction here. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. Heheheh...Why would I tell you?

Knuckles: I'll give you a reason.

Layton: Calm yourself, Knuckles. Then I wouldn't be compelled to reveal your true identity.

Sanji: You actually know who it is?

Black Raven: Repeat yourself! I dare you!

Layton: Why doubt me now? Since we spoke recently, to all of you.

Black Raven: How could you know?

Layton: While we pursued the Black Raven, I noticed a small mistake.

Marucho: Right. He had a lollipop under his coat.

Layton: It appeared the Black Raven was teleporting, but he wasn't. Can you tell me why?

Kon: There's more than one Black Raven.

Layton: Correct. They is more than one Black Raven. Now about the candy?

Sonic: But that old lady wouldn't sell candy to adults or animals. Only to children.

Aelita: That would mean...

Jeremie: The Black Raven is the market's children. The same children that guided us to the black market.

The Black Raven then took off his costume.

Crow: Nice job, there. I'm Crow. Head of the Black Ravens. I'd be happy to help you. That flute your talking about was sold at an auction. To a Mr. Evan Barde.

Luffy: Then lets play him a visit.

Crow: Good luck. Barde died a year ago. Though I recommend staying away from Barde Manor.

Luke: Because of the Calamity Witch.

Crow: Right. Barde's daughter, Arianna, is cursed. Anyone who speaks ill of her ends up regretting it. No one's crazy enough to visit that place. Everyone know's she's a witch.

Aelita: Sorry, but we don't believe in witches. Now where is her house?

Luke: I know. Its at the top of the hill. You actually saw it from when you entered.

Ulrich: Thanks Luke.

Jexi: By the way, did a man named Amadeus Flux pop by here?

Crow: Last night. Here's his receit.

Jexi: He ordered some shovels, a town map and a divining rod. What would he want with a divining rod?

meanwhile...

Ian: What's that rod for anyway?

Flux: You see, Ian, the object I'm looking for gives off a strong electromagnetic pulse that interferes with electrical equipment, so I had to down grade. When the rod stops moving, we'll find it.

The rod then stopped moving.

Flux: And its pointing to Barde Manor. The object I seek is burried here. Let's start digging.

Ian: What are we looking for anyway?

Flux: An object of great power, the Dark Stone.


	7. The Witch's Castle Part 1

They soon arrived to an area known as Highyard Hill where they saw gigantic houses.

Emmy: So this is Highyard Hill? All of these houses are huge.

Layton: This does seem to be a nice residential area.

Luke: The police station is nearby as is the excavation site where they are searching for the Golden Garden.

Odd: It's nice to have Luke as our personal tour guide.

Tails: It is helpful. Now let's go to Barde Manor.

They soon ventured uphill toward Barde Manor.

Marucho: Look at that dam!

Aelita: So thats how water flows through this town.

They came across the rusted broken down gates of Barde Manor.

Jexi: Its hard to believe someone would live here.

Luke: We'll have to go up the stairs.

They went up the steps to see an overgrown front yard that appeared to be untended for years. They passed it by to see the remains of Barde Manor.

Yumi: Luke, do people really live here?

Luke: Of course they do. I think.

Unknown to them, a shadow stared at them from the window. They went to the front door to be greeted by an old man.

Seamus: What do you young'uns want?

Layton: My name is Hershel Layton. Is Arianna home?

Seamus: What business is that of yours?

Nami: We're investigating the specter. And who are you?

Seamus: I'm the gardener, Seamus! The mistress has no interest in meeting with the likes of you. Now go away.

He then slammed the door.

William: This is strange.

Knuckles: The garden's in terrible shape, despite having a gardener.

Luke: All of Mr. Barde's servants were let go after his death.

Usopp: What do we do now?

Sonic: Front door didn't work, so we use the back door.

Manaphy: Good idea. I saw a tower near here. That might lead us to the back entrance.

They soon climbed the tower.

Emmy: This view is amazing. Look! You can see the whole town from here.

Jexi: This must have been a lookout tower. The thing hasn't been used in years.

Manaphy: Look! Writing on the wall.

They see pictures of lanturns with numbers under them. 4,1,2,3. They ventured un the steps to see four lanturns.

Emmy: Don't even need a match to light all four.

Jeremie: Four? Wait! This might have something to do with those numbers. Start with the second to first.

They lit the lanturns in the following order and the room shook.

Ace: Something must have opened.

They went up and found a secret passage and went through it. They had found themselves inside Barde Manor. They saw that the door was locked with a puzzle.

Luke: I got this one.

Puzzle No. 047: The Terrance Door.

To open the lock on this door, you must enter the correct numbers. To the right of the doorknob is a set of equations. Each symbol represents a unique single-digit number. If you solve the equations, you'll determine which symbol represents which number...and you'll have your key!

Luke: Let's see. The only logical choice would be for the cresent moon 8 and the upside down triangle 6.

The door then opened.

Emmy: Nice work, Luke.

They soon went upstairs to the room where Arianna resided in.

Arianna: How's you get in here? Who are you?!

Layton: My name is Hershel Layton. I hope we didn't frighten you. Please believe me when I say we mean you no harm.

Arianna: You broke into my house to tell me that you mean no harm?

Odd: We know how bad this looks.

Dan: But can we at least talk to you?

Arianna: I'm listening.

Sanji: Is the guardener keeping you here against your will?

Arianna: I don't know what you're insinuating, but Shamus works here! Now leave.

Robin: Okay, we'll find the specter's flute somewhere else.

Arianna: The specter's flute?

Tails: Your dad bought it at the black market a year ago.

Arianna: Ha! Summoning a specter with a flute?! Preposterous. I don't know anything about a flute. Now good bye.

Yumi: People are in danger. If you know anything, please tell us.

Arianna: I am a witch...I bring disaster to those around me. If you remain here, disaster will find you as well.


	8. The witch's castle part 2

Luke: What are you talking about?

Arianna: GO!

Luke: Whay are you doing this? Arianna, we both know you're not a witch!

Sonic: You two know eachother?

Arianna: Luke and I were friends before all this happened.

Luke: Arianna, we're still friends! I don't think you're a witch!

flashback

We open at a small party where Luke was sitting all alone.

Arianna: Adults talk about the most boring things. All they talk about is politics and the weather, too! Let's get out of here.

She then grabbed Luke's hand and rushed out with him to see a beautiful arrangement of stars.

Luke: Wow.

Arianna: Amazing, right? Looking up at the stars reminds me not to take things so seriously. Sometimes, the world can seem so big and scary.

Luke: I know. But we're all so small when you think about it.

Arianna: I'm Arianna. Maybe you and I could be friends. Deal?

Luke then shook her hand.

Luke: My name is Luke. Luke Triton.

Then a shooting star flew by.

Arianna: Did you see that Luke?

Luke: What did you wish for?

end flashback

Luke: Arianna, you're not a witch! Stop saying that!

Arianna: Luke, I am cursed. Everyone has a right to fear me.

Luke: Arianna.

Then Seamus came in.

Seamus: What the? How did you whippersnippers get in here? Miss Arianna, are you all right? Out! All of you! Before I call yer mommies and daddies!

Layton: Everyone, come. Let's go.

They soon left the building.

Ulrich: That could have gone better.

Orihime: Why was her attitude so severe?

Luke: I can answer that. Arianna is very sick.

Renji: She looked fine to me.

Layton: Let discuss this somewhere else.

They were soon outside away from Barde Manor.

Luke: I learned she first had it from her dad at that party. He said even the best doctors couldn't do anything. That's probably why she shuts herself inside the house.

Tails: It really doesn't help if people think she's a witch. Even herself.

Layton: Then let's prove her wrong.

meanwhile behind Barde Manor...

Flux: Keep digging!

Ian: I am.

Flux: I don't get it. I was positive it would be here. Then again, maybe we're searching in all the wrong places. I'll search the house, you search the lake.

Ian: But that witch is still in there.

Flux: Please. I don't believe in witches. Just facts. We'll both search the house as soon as they leave.

Ian: Got it.

meanwhile the group questioned random citizens about Arianna being a witch. But had no proff until...

Voice: Well I'll be. Its the heroes.

They turned to a familiar group of creatures.

Heroes: Team Crusader?

Krokorok: In the flesh. I hear you were asking about the witch. Well your in luck, one of my boys saw something very interesting. Bastiodon?

Bastiodon: I was looking for clues about the Golden Garden when I saw an old man paint a strange mark on a house's door.

Shun: The witch's mark.

Bastiodon: Anyway, I was tailing him to the market, but lost him.

Layton: Thank you. I think I have the solution now. What are we trying to do?

Ichigo: Clear Arianna's name.

Bastiodon: He then got in a boat and went back to that mansion. And he was a boy form Highyard Hill.

Layton: Good. Now what was found near the mark?

Bastiodon: All that was there was a candy wrapper.

Layton: Correct. I think we better head back to Barde Manor to show you.

They soon went back to Barde Manor to see Arianna and Seamus by the lake.

Arianna: Go away! I cannot be held responsible for what happens.

Layton: Arianna, you are not cursed. The calamity witch is a myth. It was created to protect you. And the one behind this is you there young man.

Seamus then looked surprised.

Layton: He was the one who painted the witch's mark on homes of people who spoke ill of you. Sir, could you take the mask off?

He then took off the mask to reveal a small boy.

Arianna: Tony.

Emmy: Tony?

Tony: I couldn't forgive the people who were mean to my sister.

Arianna: Tony?! What have you done?!

Snorunt: How did you know?

Layton: In the house we saw photos of Arianna with a small boy, but he was nowhere to be seen, although we saw many signs of his presence.

Arianna: We just wanted to be left alone. We don't want people to fear us.

Robin:Now tell us about the Specter's Flute.

Arianna: I don't know anything about that.

Luke: Arianna, please. You don't have to be afraid anymore.

Arianna: You don't know anything about me! I already told you, I don't know anything about a flute. Now leave.

Luke: If you want us to leave, we'll leave.

Odd: We will?!

Layton: Everyone, let's go.

They soon left the two.

Emmy: Luke,perhaps you should tell us what Arianna is so afraid of.

Luke: You mean the specter?

William: Go ahead Luke.

Luke: The specter can destroy the very fabric of our families, i t ruins not just our houses, but our homes. When we become filled with fear, our hearts go cold. And I fear that has already happened... The specter has been a part of Misthallery for generations. It hears all. Its listening to us now. And under the fog of its powers, the keepers of the town become nothing more than pawns. Like my father. Mr. Layton, your everything I thought you would be. I am so glad I chose to seek help from people outside of Misthallery. You all have not disappointed me. The specter...the witch.. Mr. Barde...This is all happening so fast.

flashback

We open to a crimescene with the body of Mr. Barde covered and Arianna sobbing.

Arianna: Why papa? Why did you leave us? Why?

various shady people: Glad he's gone...good riddence...you reap what you sow...disgusting...he deserved it.

Arianna: No!

Luke: Arianna? Arianna, are you all right? Is there anything I can do?

Arianna: Don't touch me! Go away! Go back to your nice family and your perfect little house. I hate you! I hate everyone! Just go and leave me alone. I mean it, Luke.

end flashback

Luke: Aianna was never the same after that day. It wasn't long before the specter began to appear. Ever since tat day, it has been as if Misthallery was cursed. People have been getting sick. My mother disappeared.

Rukia: Disappeared? What do you mean?

Luke: My father says she is is traveling, but she wouldn't just go on a trip without telling me. He's under the power of the specter, I know he is! The specter will take over the heart and soul of everyone in town.

Layton: I sensed Clark's unease when we arrived. Luke, I believe the specter has these powers you describe. It seems that all of it began with Mr. Barde's passing. We will have to access the police reports. Luke, I promise I will solve the mystery that plagues this town. And I always keep my promises. That is the duty of an English gentleman. Now let's make a visit to the police station.

They soon arrived to the local police station.

Chippe: How may I help you?

Layton: My name is Hershel Layton and we are investigating the specter. I need to look at some records.

Chippe: The chief is out investigating the specter too. Can't show ya nothing til he gets back. Sorry, but its standard policy. Check the archives at Scotland Yard.

Layton: I have a feeling when the chief gets back he won't show us anything.

Emmy: Professor, I'll go to London and find the record. Anyone want to come? My scooter seats three.

Aelita: I'll come.

Tails: So will I.

They soon got to the scooter and drove off while someone watched from the bushes.

Flux: This is my oppurtunity for some prevenge before the revenge. Hope they like roadkill, cause that's what they'll be when I'm done.

He got into a random car, hotwired it and drove after them. meanwhile back in another se of bushes.

Volt: We can't let him kill them before we're finished. Lync, we must pursue.

Lync: Right.

They got into a motorcycle and drove after them.


	9. London's Hidden Secrets

We see the small trio ride he road with a villainous Flux following close behind.

Emmy: We're almost there.

Tails then looked behind him.

Tails: Aelita? This Flux guy you were talking bout? Does he have a vast weapon array?

Aelita: Yeah. Why?

Tails: I think he's trying to shoot at us.

A bullet was fired but missed.

Flux: Dang it. Better try again.

Emmy: Time for some evasive action.

Flux: Nice. I love moving targets.

Then something crashed into the car.

Flux: What the?

Volt: Stop right now!

Flux: I know you. Your one of those Vexos from the news. Why are you helping them? They're heroes.

Mylene: Our plans still need them.

Flux: Guess I'll just kill you instead.

Lync: Not before you drive into that ditch.

Flux: What are you? Uh-oh.

He then unknowingly drove into the ditch.

Flux: Ouch. I should see a doctor, but my thirst for revenge is too strong.

meanwhile at Gressenheller.

Emmy: All right, lets get the professors notes.

Tails: They're probably in his desk in his office. Let's go.

They soon went in and ran into Dean Delmona.

Delmona: Ah, Emmy. I've been looking all over for you.

Emmy: Sorry, I was busy assisting the professor in an important investigation.

Delmona: So he's not in London?

Tails: Afraid not.

Delmona: Quite all right. I'm sure he'll have a very fascinating paper when he comes back. His office is down the hall to the left.

Emmy: Thank you.

They soon entered the office.

Tails: Wow. Has he ever heard of cleaning? I see the papers. On top of the cabinet.

Emmy: Excellent work, Tails. Now let's get back to the professor.

They soon left for scotland yard.

Emmy: Now to get the records.

They arrived at scotland yard.

Emmy: Excuse me, but where can I find Inspector Grosky?

Colby: He's out. Leave a message.

Aelita: See, we're kinda in a hurry and we need to see the records.

Colby: Tough tomatoes. Though he might be up town.

Emmy: Thanks.

They soon arrived at the museum of central london but no inspector.

Hanna: Oh! Grosky is fighting again.

Aelita: Fighting? Where?

Hanna: I saw it going back to scotland yard.

Tails: Again? Better go back.

They soon came back to scotland yard.

Tails: No Grosky. Wait. What's that noise?

Then Inspector Grosky burst through the window while wrestling down a crook. The crook then punched Grosky and tried to run. But Emmy delivered a powerful kick and knocked him out.

Grosky: Now, lemme know if you have any other questions!

Emmy: Nice to see you again, Inspector Grosky.

Grosky: I should have known. Emmy! How have you been? And who are your little friends?

Emmy: They are a couple of friends helping me and the the professor with a case.

Grosky: A case?

Emmy: We're investigating a giant attack in Misthallery.

Grosky: Misthallery? People still live out there?

Tails: Yes. This is somehow related to the death of one man. We want to see the records.

Grosky: Of course. My records are your records.

They then followed Grosky to the back.

Grosky: This is the records room.

Aelita: It'll take hours to go through all these.

Grosky: I wouldn't let you all do this alone. Ahh, Chelmey. Perfect timing.

Tails: Who?

Grosky: This is Inspector Chelmey. And of course Barton there.

Chelmey? Why are civilians in Scotland Yard's archives?!

Grosky: Chelmey, these are some good friends of mine. They are investigating a case in Misthallery.

Emmy: I also need some film developed. Can we do that here?

Chelmey: Barton! Help the lady.

Barton: Barton at your service.

Emmy: Barton, I need this film developed ASAP.

Baarton: ASAP? I've never heard of that kind of film processing, but right away, ma'am!

He then left to get the photos developed.

Tails: Okay, this shelf should hae what we're looking for.

Puzzle No. 061: Find the File.

Tails: We need to collect one of the files from these shelves. The file we want is two files over from a file with 3 in its number. It is also three files over from a file with a 6 in its number and four files over from a file with a 9 in its number. Which file do you need?

Aelita: Easy. File 29.

Tails: Correct. This is the file.

Barton: I got the photographs developed! They didn't have ASAP, but they got them done right away.

Emmy: That should do it. Thank you all so much.

Chelmey: Hmm. This is bothersome. Take a look at this report. Seems fishy to me. A death like this, and only a single eyewitness account. That's usually a red flag right there.

Grosky: Great work, Chelmey! You just made the hair on my chest stand on end. This is worth checking out. That settles it. I'm coming with you. Chelmey, cover for me.

Chelmey: Fine but I'm not picking up your dry cleaning.

Aelita: But the scooter only carries three.

Grosky: No worries. I'll sprint there. GROSKY OUT!

He then started sprinting.

Tails: He could give Sonic a run for his money.

meanwhile

Flux: Finally, out of the ditch. Now I will get my revenge.

He then drove onto the road but went into another ditch.

Flux: Well it could be worse. What the? Who plants a cactus garden in the middle of nowhere?


	10. Third eye Jakes

Meanwhile back in Misthllery...

Luke: Will those three be all right on their own?

Layton: I don't think we need to worry about them, Luke. Now let's continue the investigation.

Knuckles: Where do we go now?

Jeremie: We need to look more into Mr. Barde's death. Arianna said people weren't fond of her father. Why do you think that was?

Sonic: No clue. But we are going to find out.

They soon left the station and saw something odd.

Rukia: This streetlight was damaged by the specter, but the houses remain intact.

Luke: The specter has attacked this area several times after Mr. Barde's death. The houses have been rebuilt but things like streetlights have not yet been repaired.

Dan: Luke, do you remember all the areas the specter attacked?

Luke: Not off the top of my head. But I did keep a record of every place the specter attacked. I was hoping it might come in handy.

Layton: Incredible. Your organization skills are impressive. This is the groundwork we need in order to make deductions.

They investigated the town til they reached the excavation site.

Chad: The specter is not responsible for this.

Luke: No, it's land subsidence. Since the specter appeared, these sinkholes have been appearing around town.

Nami: The two could be connected.

They looked around the site to find clues of to the specter.

Robin: They must be trying to find the Golden Garden here. Nothing yet.

Layton: Now then, let's head to the library to meet up with Emmy and the others. But if not, we can look at some archived newspapers.

They then made their way to the library to wait for the others.

Olga: How can I help you?

Zoro: We need some newspapers.

Olga: They are over there in the corner. If you want an archived copy, I know where they are.

Usopp: We need a paper from the day Mr. Barde passed away.

Olga: Please wait a moment. Is this what you were looking for?

Marucho: This is it. May we borrow it?

Olga: Are you familar with the concept of a library? Hah. Library humor. Go ahead, but bring it back please.

Mira: Strange. No mention of Brde's death in the newspaper.

Then the three came in.

Emmy: Hello everyone.

Aelita: Here are the materials you requested, professor.

Tails: And an unexpected guest.

Then Grosky rushed inside.

Sonic: Whoa. THis dude is fast.

Grosky: If it isn't old Layton of the Gressenheller!

Layton: Inspector Grosky of the yard.

Grosky: So your the one Emmy's been helping.

Layton: And your Emmy's Scotland Yard connection. What a small world.

Grosky: I hear there is some sort of giant specter menacing the town.

Layton: Looks like Emmy has briefed you in. Now we are certain someone is pulling the strings but are not sure who yet.

Grosky: A specter conspiracy?! This shall not stand. I, Grosky of the yard, will help you in your investigation. I'll go to the Misthallery police chief and demand full cooperation.

He then sprinted off to the desired location.

Sonic: Hey, wait. I wanna race.

Sonic then followed him.

Ulrich: Should we go after him?

Tails: Nah. He'll be back. Now look at the material.

Yumi: According to the report, Mr. Barde died when he fell off a cliff. No sign of a struggle at the scene. A will was discovered in his house. It appears it could have been suicide or an accident. And there was only one eyewitness. And the witness was... Clark Triton.

Luke: My dad?

Baron: In the will, Mr. Barde left the rights to his land to Clark.

Aelita: There were no mentions of the specter in the papers.

Uryuu: Someone's trying to keep the story from getting out.

Layton: Let's go to the police station. I want to have a word with this chief.

They then went to the police station to meet the chief. They opened the door to see him sipping on a cup of coffee.

Jakes: So you are the archaeologist who took it upon himself to investigate the specter, eh?

Layton: My name is Hershel Layton and...

Jakes: Layton, eh? Never heard of you. How's the investigation going?

Layton: We're just getting started to be honest.

Odd: So why's he called third eye Jakes?

Luke: Because he has been able to solve any case. Like he has a third eye.

Layton: Chief Jakes. Did you investigate Barde's death last year?

Jakes: We let that one slide. You think his death is related to the specter?

Orihime: There is a possible connection.

Renji: You determined it was a suicide. How did you come to that conclusion?

Jakes: We found a will.

Kon: A will is not enough to indicate a suicide.

Jakes: Kinda like how a tall hat isn't enough to indiate a competent investigator. He jumped off a cliff. We got a witness.

Sanji: Yeah. Clark Triton.

Jakes: He saw the whole thing while out fishing. Take it up with him. Now stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I want you outsiders out of my town by tomorrow.

Jexi: Let's just go. This guys a jerk.

As soon as they left, he stood their laughng evilly. They decided to head back to the Triton house to question Clark.

Clark: How is the investigation going, Hershel?

Layton: Clark, I need to ask you something. What you saw about Barde's death.

Clark: I'll tell you what I told the police. I saw someone fall off a cliff. I didn't even know it was Barde.

Aelita: Jakes closed it as a suicide.

Clark: That would make sense.

Tails: But why would he leave you his land deeds?

Clark: Evan was my only friend in town with whom I could discuss intellectual matters. Of course I was still surprised by the will. Jakes confirmed the will and acted as the executor. I plan to give the land to Barde's children when they come of age, but I don't think Arianna will live long enough to see this happen. Though it is odd that he didn't leave them any provisions.

Doland: Would master like his dinner now?

Clark: Of course. Hershel, I have some aged wine in the cellar. Could you go down and select a bottle?

Layton: Of course. Let's go.

They soon went into the cellar.

Layton: All right. Let's go over what we know so far. Jakes classified Barde's death as a suicide. But I don't think that is the truth. Someone manipulated the press and creatd a false report.

Knuckles: Its gotta be Jakes. He's the only one able to do those things.

Tails: We can gather information back in town.

Yumi: You go ahead. I'll give Clark his wine.

As she got the bottle, she heard a noise.

Yumi: Strange. Must be hearing things.

Later they were in town where they were surrounded by three thugs.

Emmy: Gentlemen, I hope we aren't going to have a problem here?

The first thug moved and Emmy gave him a punch to the stomach and then to the face.

Knuckles: Hammer Punch.

Knuckles Punched the second thug and knocked him out.

The two then beat down the last thug that was about to harm them.

Layton: Your methods are unorthidoxed, but quite effective.

Knuckles: Looks like Jakes didn't want to wait the full 24 hours.

Jeremie: We better avoid Jakes while we investiate.

meanwhile

Ian: Partner, what happened?

Flux: I don't wanna talk about it. Noting can make me happy now.

Ian: I know somethig.

He then pulled out a black stone.

Flux: You found it. But where?

Ian: In the lake.

Flux: The lake!

Ian: I also found something out about the specter.

Flux: Excellent. Now with the dark stone, I will be able to rule this town. But first, I must give the creature inside a little wake up call.


	11. Face to face with the specter

Emmy: We have to work fast. Jakes has it out for us.

Luke: We'll be ready if he tries to apprehend us.

Layton: We should be safe if we stay in well-populated areas. Right now, something else concerns me. Luke, who knows that you have been predicting the specter's appearances?

Luke: Just Doland. He promised he wouldn't mention me to the police.

Luffy: So, where's the specter going next?

Layton: I have a prophecy. The next attack will take place between Highland Arch and the reservoir.

Ulrich: You a prophet now?

Layton: Hardly. I simply deduced it from Luke's notes. Looking at the records he kept proved to be quite helpful. The specter never attacks the same building twice. It appears in the same area, but it spreads out its attacks. By looking at the patterns, one can deduce where the specter will appear next. We can still stay one step ahead of Jakes.

They made their way to Highyard Hill.

Luke: Your prediction was correct, Mr. Layton. The specter will appear here.

Rukia: How do you know for sure?

Luke: The water level. I should tell you all that I am not some supernatural oracle. I have been able to predict these things because of one simple thing. I was walking around one day and saw the water was low in this one area. Then, the specter attacked later. It appeared where the water level had fallen below normal. Whenever the water level fell, the specter would appear.

Shun: If you knew all this, why not tell us earlier?

Luke: I wasn't sure I could trust any of you.

Jeremie: How are you tracking water levels if you barely left your room?

Luke: I had help from my friend here. Say hi to Toppy.

He then picked up a small mouse.

Toppy: Squeak!

Tails: Why do you have a mouse in your pocket?

Luke: He's my special friend. I can't understand everything he says, but I understand enough.

Marucho: So you can talk to mice?

Luke: Actually, I can talk to more then just mice. I can speak with any animal. I don't know why, but it has been very helpful.

Layton: It most certainly has. I want you all to evacuate the area. I need to attend to something.

meanwhile

Jakes: We got a bit of a problem.

Man: I assume you're referring to Hershel Layton and his little friends? I must decide on a plan of action for when he finds out... And he will find out.

Jakes: You already know about this guy?

Man: I do. Fate is so interesting sometimes.

Later that same night, the group waited in the alleyways for the specter to appear. The fog then rolled in.

Yumi: Its that fog.

Luke: Its coming.

Then the flute music started to play again. The specter appeared on schedule. It destroyed the arch and landed in front of the professor.

Layton: So this is our specter?

The specter soon left and the group rejoined.

Aelita: Did you get a good look at the specter?

Layton: Yes. I got a very good look. The specter is not at all what we imagined. It appears to be-

Jakes: There they are! Get'em boys! They're behind this whole specter madness. They're responsible for destroying Misthallery.

The police then grab the heroes and lock them in jail cells.

William: You can't lock us up for a hunch.

Usopp: We didn't do anything.

Chopper: Relax. We have a hedgehog on the outside.

Knuckles: Uh, guys.

Sonic: Hey! Sorry. Got pinched for speeding.

Odd: We still got Team Crusader.

Jexi: They left when we split up.

Dan: Well, at least we have some TV.

Zoro: But its in spanish.

Luffy: Doesn't mean we can't follow the plot.

Jakes: You lot got a visitor.

Flux: Hello. I can take it from here, chief.

Jakes: Okay.

Flux: Isn't this funny. Normally, you toss me in jail. Its hilarious when it happens to someone else.

Ian: Sure is, partner.

Aelita: We'll stop you Flux from destroying the town.

Flux: You think I'm behind this. No way. I already got what I came for. I just came to taunt you before I left. And I got you this little cupcake. Later. Ian?

Ian: Hold it. I wanna see if Manuel proposes to Rosanne.

Flux: Come on.

They soon left.

Kon: Least we have something to eat. Ow! There's something in here.

They soon saw a key inside.

Renji: Its the police master key. That can open any door in town.

They opened the cells and escaped the jail.

Ulrich: Why did Flux help us?

Layton: Probably to solve the mystery. Flux has always been known to put himself infront of others.

meanwhile

Jakes: I got them locked up tight. No need to worry no more.

Man: Worry? Hahhahhahaha. I find your confidence to be rather quaint.

Jakes: You best watch your mouth.

Mylene: You fool! As you stand here boasting, they have probably already escaped from the prison.

back to the heroes...

Layton: We now have one more puzzle to solve. The specter's flute. The flute controls the specter. In a manner of speaking, that is. We need to find out why the flute is heard all over town. And who is playing it.

Manaphy: Now that you mention it. There was an echo to it.

Luke: We should head back to Highland Yard.

They returned to the wreckage that was once Highland Yard.

Emmy: Its all in ruins. Couldn't even see it with that fog.

Layton: Typical that fog accompanies the specter.

Luke: You think that the specter somehow creates fog?

Layton: That does appear to be the case. Let's split up and look for clues.

Nami: The only thing that wasn't damaged was that pipe.

Layton: That's it. I've got it. Do you recall what the flute sounded like when the specter appeared?

Ichigo: It echoed through the town.

Layton: Exactly. Now is there anything that could carry sound throughout Misthallery?

Robin: The pipes.

Layton: Correct. The sound was carried throughout Misthallery through the pipes. I believe the pipes go all the way up to Barde Manor on Highyard hill.

Uryuu: They started at the lake.

Layton: Let's head their now. I think all will become clear.

meanwhile...

Ian: Why did you help the heroes?

Flux: Because I want those little villains to pay for running me off the road. Now I can divert my resources to freeing the creature in the Dark Stone.


	12. The specter becomes clear

Our heroes once again made their way back to Barde Manor to see Arianna and Tony.

Arianna: Mr. Layton.

Layton: I have it worked out. I know what the specter is and who is controlling it with the flute.

Luke: You do?

Arianna: I understand. I knew it was only a matter of time. Please. Follow me then.

Tony: Are you sure about this?

Arianna: Yes.

She opened a small bag to reveal an ancient flute.

Aelita: That's an ocarina. An old type of flute.

Arianna then began to play it. After she was finished a large seal like creature emerged from the lake nd it swam toward the shore.

Yumi: Is that the specter?

Arianna: This is our good friend Loosha. She comes from an ancient race. Isn't she beautiful? I think she's the last of her kind.

Luke: Wait... So, why were you making Loosha attack the town?

Arianna: I wasn't.

Layton: Loosha is not the specter. The real specter is something far worse. Loosha was actually protecting Misthallery from the specter.

Robin: Could Loosha destroy buildings with her flippers?

Chopper: And these injuries were sustained while fighting the real specter.

Arianna: I wanted to stop the fighting. Playing the flute is the only thing that calms Loosha down. When Loosha appeared, Tony saw the town being destroyed from the tower. He told me everything. I played the flute because I didn't want her to get hurt.

Ichigo: And that sound carried through the pipes to every part of town.

Arianna: I will tell you everything.

But before she could, the Misthallery police along with Jakes arrived.

Jakes: Fire at will!

They then fired large nets that weighed Loosha down to the ground.

Tails: Jakes! What are you doing?

Jakes: I caught the specter! Turns out it was just a big ol' ugly dinosaur. Third Eye Jakes triumphs again! And this here is the witch was controlling it! Two birds with one stone! Peace is restored and everyone lived happily ever after!

Layton: Chief Jakes. This creature is not the specter.

Jakes: Shut yer trap, Layton. Be lucky I don't throw you back behind bars.

THe police then dragged away Arianna and Loosha.

Tony: They took my sister and Loosha.

Ulrich: We'll get her back.

Layton: Bt we'll need some help.

Tony: No one will help you. Everyone in this town hates us.

Layton: Take this note to a boy named Crow in the black market. He will help.

Tony: All right then. I'll deliver this note. But how is this going to help?

Sonic: We always keep our promises. Just trust us.

Tony then left.

Emmy: So what is the real specter?

Layton: I could tell you, but I should show you instead. The trap should still be holding it.

Zoro: Trap?

Jexi: Layton asked Crow and the Black Ravens to set a trap for the specter.

Layton: It should still be at that abandoned factory.

Jexi: Usopp, Chopper, Baron, Odd. You four have to keep Jakes and the rest of the townspeople distracted while we finish up at the factory.

Usopp: Gotcha. We'll keep them entertained.

They soon split into different directions.

Back in the square..

Jakes: All right folks. Ge ready for a witch roast.

Usopp: Stop!

Baron: Before we start,we would like to perform some tricks and gimicks for all of you.

Jakes: I got time to kill.

Chopper: Let's start with some cards tricks.

meanwhile at the abandoned factory, a door rose off the ground revealing a large figure.

Orihime: Is that?

Layton: That is the real specter.

meanwhile

Volt: All is ready.

Hydron: Are you sure you want to go?

man: Why of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have been waiting patiently for the perfect moment to make my grand entrance. The final act belongs to me.

He then put on a cape and proceeded to leave.

man: You five are free to return to your king. I will send you the financing for you Bakugan Termination machine. Hershel Layton... I hope your ready to play your part.

next chapter will begin the final battle of this story.


	13. A legend revealed Heroes vs Descole

Layton: Now let's save Arianna.

Jexi: If the guys kept Jakes and his men distracted, they should still be in the plaza.

Layton: Everyone. I have a plan. But you must do exactly as I say.

They then discussed the plan.

Layton: So, it is settled. Luke! You and Tails will head toward the factory. Emmy, you and Yumi need to head toward the Triton household.

All: Right.

Layton: We will all meet back at the plaza.

The groups then split up.

Luffy: Let's go. We have to save Arianna.

Manaphy: And Loosha!

They arrived to the plaza to see the captured Loosha and Arianna in the middle of the square.

Arianna: She didn't even do anything.

Jakes: That what all you monsters say. You kept the destruction coming with that cursed flute of yours.

Grosky: Who would have thought this child would destroy a town. Appearances can be deceiving. But deceiving appearances can also be deceiving...

Jakes: Nothing deceiving about this witch.

Ichigo: Stop right there, Jakes!

Grosky: Its the professor and his friends.

Jakes: I got another cell with all of your names on it. And this time, I'll be watching you!

Dan: Loosha is not the specter.

Jakes: This ball of blubber is the specter. Case closed.

Uryuu: Your third eye fails you, Jakes. Loosha was only part of what you perceived to be the specter.

Marucho: Its really too bad this will be your first unsolved case.

Jakes: I don't have unsolved cases. What are you talking about?

Nami: I think its time we got a full look at the real specter.

Layton: Misthallery, I now give you the specter.

Then a large machine came in with Luke and Tails operationg it.

Luke: This is an excavating machine.

Tails: Its used for digging up artifacts.

Clark: Very impressive.

Grosky: A digger, eh? I'll bet I could take that thing.

Jeremie: Someone built this machine to dig up the Golden Garden.

Rukia: The rumors of its existance here in Misthallery were too tempting. It was searching for the entrance by digging up various parts of town.

Robin: It greatly weakened the land, resulting in the sinkholes we observed.

Ace: Loosha wasn't trying to destroy the town; she was trying to stop the machine. The specter was really Loosha battling the machine. The fog made it look like a single entity.

Layton: The fog was a man made creation. The perpetrator produced thick fog to hide his tracks and was able to dig anywhere in town.

Grosky: What's this about a man made fog?

Shun: Creating fog requires quite a bit of water.

Knuckles: Our suspect used water from the canals to make the fog. Loosha sensed the disturbance and attacked the machine. The fog completely obscured their battle.

Jakes: Is this a joke?

Layton: A gentleman rarely resorts to punch lines. Luke here noted that the water levels in the canals dropped whenever the specter appeared.

Aelita: It was then when we realized that this specter could not be the specter of legend. Someone was clearly taking advantage of the folklore.

Grosky: What an interesting revelation. However, the question stands: What evilmastermind could be behind such a thing?

Layton: The final question. It was someone drawn by the lure of the Golden Garden. A person willing to destroy the town to satisfy a lust for personal glory. Someone who now stands among us... This same person is responsible for spreading lies about the specter all over town. And that person is...YOU!

He then turns and points at Doland.

Usopp: What?

Doland: You must be mistaken, Mr. Layton. I'm just a butler. How on earth could have done any of this?

Jexi: You kidnapped Mrs. Triton and threatened to harm her if Clark didn't keep quiet about your plot. With Clark under your thumb, you were free to do as you pleased in town.

Sonic: And you, Jakes... you were Doland's partner in crime.

Mira: You came up with this plan hoping to unearth the Golden Garden.

Doland: Quite amusing, heroes. However, I'm sorry to say, I have no idea what your talking about.

Layton: Allow me to explain.

Doland: By all means.

Layton: Luke noticed the low water levels I mentioned earlier. He wrote all of the data in his notebook.

Chad: But as we looked closely, some of his entries turned out to be incorrect. These were mistakes made by his informant.

Toppy: Squeak.

Jeremie: Even when Luke's predictions were wrong, residents were still evacuated from the neighborhoods where the specter appeared. It was very odd.

Ulrich: Even without Luke's predictions, you knew when and where the specter would strike. You warned the residents, not for their safety, but so they wouldn't see what the specter really was.

Tails: Its why you passed Luke's warnings in the first place.

Doland: You certainly do not disappoint. Congratulations, heroes. Especially you, Layton. That was truly Laytonesque.

Then Emmy and Yumi rejoined the group.

Emmy: Professor! Just like you said, we found them in Mr. Triton's cellar.

Yumi: We found the real Doland and Mrs. Triton and brought them to a safe place.

Odd: If you found the real Doland?

Chopper: Then whose this?

Layton: It is clear enough that you are not Doland Noble, the Triton family's faithful butler.

Aelita: So who are you?

Doland: You are quite correct, Professor Layton and friends. I believe it is time to end this charade.

He took off his glasses and put on a strange hat. After that he was an entirely different man.

Jakes: This is so bad. You said we wouldn't get caught!

man: What an ugly little man you are...

Baron: And Jakes, you killed Mr. Barde, didn't you?

Arianna: Papa...

Jakes: No. I just changed the will! So that everything would go to Clark. Barde's death was an accident. I forged the will, sure! But only because he told me to.

Man: Is that right? Apparently, I made a pact with a small-minded dullard. How truly unfortunate. The Vexos made better partners.

Dan: You temed up with them? Where are they?

Man: Long gone, I'm afraid. Better luck next time, brawler. However, Layton's intellect is more formidable then all of you. I have truly enjoyed this.

Layton: You have us at a disadvantage.

Man: Indeed. My name is Descole. I am an artistic man of science, with rather lofty goals.

Layton: Descole?

Descole: It really is a pity. I had high hopes that the Golden Garden was here. It was all such a waste of time. Even freeing that miscreant Flux and his partner. And this town... I'll have my fun by destroying it.

Multiple digging machines then appeared and started ransacking the plaza. Jakes saw this and dumped Arianna and ran.

Tony: Arianna!

Luke: Don't move.

Layton: Luke, wait!

Descole then got one and it jumped off with him. Another cut the net that held Loosha.

Grosky: Quickly! Everybody, this way!

Luke and Tony untied Arianna and escaped. One jumped down near Jakes, causing him to fall into a trash can.

Descole: Well now...I believe the time has come.

The machines then compacted into a large mech, a super specter. It then began beating down Loosha.

Descole: Magnificant. I do believe the townspeople are in for a treat. The specter was but a prologue...Now for the grand finale!

Renji: We have to stop him.

Layton: We need to take out this machine.

Emmy: I'll take out its legs.

Tails: I'm coming too.

Usopp: Me too.

Marucho Don't forget me.

Luke: I'll have Loosha distract it while they take out the legs. I can't let this happen to my hometown and Loosha feels the same way.

Layton: Crow! We need your help.

Crow: I'm here, Prof. Pretty amazing that you all figured this out.

William: Congratulate us later. We need your help along with the rest of the Black Ravens.

Crow: Sure thing. We'll do whatever it takes to defend our hometown.

Usopp: I guess i'm up first.

He opened the compartment to see three wires.

Usopp: Okay, I need to cut two wires. But which ones? Maybe top and bottom?

He cut the top and bottom wires and the leg started to short out.

Emmy: Good work. Now its my turn.

She opened the panel to see five lights and five buttons.

Emmy: I just need to push two buttons. Let's try A and D.

All the lights went out and the leg shorted out.

Emmy: I actually didn't think that would work.

Luke: All right Loosha. Here comes another wave. Dodge in the direction I tell you.

Loosha: Kwahhhh!

Luke: The machine always attacks in the order it strikes. So dodge to the left.

Loosha then moved to the left and avoided the attack.

Luke: Thats all of them.

Tails: Guess I'm up.

He opened the panel to see several wires.

Tails: Time for a little rewiring.

He then rewired all of the wires and disabled the leg.

Marucho: I got the last one.

He opened the panel to see strange symbols and five buttons.

Marucho: I just need to get the right symbol. Its the triangle in the circle.

He pushed the button and the leg shorted out.

Marucho: That's all the legs.

Emmy: Its up to the professor now.

Layton: Everyone, are you ready?

Crow: Black Ravens present and ready for duty! Whaddya need?

Sonic: We're ready to professor.

Layton: I need to build something, fast. Here it is. I sketched this out quickly, so its rather rough.

He showed a picture of a catapult.

Layton: First we need a part of the launcher.

Crow: A boat would probably work.

Chopper: I saw some boats near Bucky's shack. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we borrow one.

Crow: Badger, come with me. You too, Chopper.

The three then left to get the boat.

Wren: Whaddya need us to get?

Layton: Wren and Socket. I need you to get a connecter for the launcher and the base.

Wren: Would a ladder work?

Layton: Yes. Can you get one?

Socket: There's one at the police station.

The two left to get it.

Tweeds: We're here! What do you need?

Layton: I need you boys to find a piece for the base. It needs to be heavy.

Tweeds: How about some house beams?

Layton: Those should be heavy enough.

Ulrich: You could get some house beams from the wrecked houses.

Tweeds: Let's go, Scraps.

The two left for the beams.

Nabby: I'll do it to help the town... but it's still a pain.

Aelita: Nabby, we need you to get he final piece.

Nami: Its got to be a flat, horizontal piece.

Nabby: How about a shop sign?

Layton: Can you bring one here?

Nabby: A sign just fell off the bakery! Louis, come help me deal with this.

The two left to get the shop sign. The groups came back with all the items for the catapult. The group then connected the pieces of the catapult together.

Layton: Now load the catapult.

Shun: Catapult locked and loaded.

Layton: Ready, Luke?

Luke: We're ready.

Loosha with Luke circled around the machine.

Descole: They have yet to give up. Such admirable tencity. What's this?

He tried to move his machine, but no luck. The catapult then fired the rocks and the machine fell apart. The group then rejoined.

Luke: Direct hit.

Emmy: Is that it?

Layton: Doubtful.

The pieces of the machine then reassembled themselves back into the super specter.

Odd: Any other ideas?

The machine then grabbed two marble columns and tossed them at the catapult. The group then ran as the columns destroyed the catapult. Loosha meanwhile went up the hill to the flood gates.

Arianna: Where's she going?

As the group ran, Loosha rammed into the floodgate repeatedly.

Crow: What's he doing? Oh, I get it. Come on guys. We've gotta help.

Badger: What should we do?

Crow: Open the floodgate.

Louis: But why?

Crow: To protect the town. Just trust me.

They all headed to the floodgate to break it open. Meanwhile, Descole kept trying to smash the heroes.

Usopp: This looks like the end.

Odd: Usopp, before we die, I should let you know that back in the pokemon world, I was the one who swapped one of your berries with a tomato berry.

Usopp: You told me it was Chopper.

The group then heard something rushing.

Luke: Did you hear something?

Emmy: I hear it too.

Layton: It's water.

The water being held back poured into the plaza like a flood.

Luffy: Why does it have to be water?

Mira: Hurry, run.

Descole then looked and got hit by the water.

meanwhile at the bottom of the hill

Flux: Look, I came back because I forgot my digging equipment. Huh? Is that a wall of water?

Ian: I think it is.

Flux: I think we should just cut our losses.

But they soon got swept up in the current.

Flux: Why is it that every world I go to, I get wet?

back to Descole. His machine started to short circuit and explode

Descole: Noooooo!

Loosha slid down the hill.

Arianna: Loosha! You did it!

Luke: You saved the town!

Layton: That is one helpful sea creature.

Descole then got up.

Descole: Fortune favored you all today. Savor this victory, heroes and Layton. Only certain defeat lies in your future. Witnessing your downfall will be delicious.

Luffy: No way, Descole.

Dan: We will never lose to villains like you.

Descole: Such spirit. Soon all of you heroes will learn that you cannot defeat me. But I believe that is for another time.

He then laughed as he made his escape.

Layton: Descole... I feel as though I've seen him...somewhere before. But I can't quite remember where. Descole...


	14. The Last Gift

Arianna: We defeated the specter.

Luke: And we saved the town.

Ichigo: But Descole got away.

Luffy: But Loosha did stop his machine.

Dan: Yeah, we should be thanking her.

Emmy: That was quite a trial.

Loosha then let out a loud squeal.

Aelita: What's wrong with Loosha?

Yumi: She's heading to the dam.

Knuckles: If she breaks the door, the whole town will be submerged in water.

They ran to the flood gate of the dam to see Loosha trying to break it down.

Manaphy: Loosha, you can stop we won.

Layton: Arianna, the flute!

Arianna started to play the flute, but Loosha would not listen and kept ramming the door.

Zoro: Its not working.

Arianna: Loosha, stop that right now. If you break that gate, the entire town will be flooded. Please, please stop doing that, Loosha. Fine, I don't want to be your friend anymore. You hear me!

She tossed a rock at Loosha which caused her to stop for a moment but then kept going at it.

Arianna: Loosha, please stop it.

Tony: Why are you doing this?

Loosha gave a quick squeal and continued.

Luke: She says there's no time. But no time for what?

Then with one final strike, the gate started to give way and water started to seep from its cracks.

Layton: Get back! The gate is giving way.

Jexi: We need to get to higher ground, everyone.

The gate then gave way and all the water held back by it flooded out into the town. Back at the bottom.

Flux: Some flood. Well, the worst is behind us now.

Ian: Uh, maybe not.

Flux turned to see the huge flood.

Flux: I suppose I had this coming. At least I won't need to bathe for the next week.

The flood swept up the two villains and sent them down.

Flux: Curse you, heroes!

Ian: They aren't even here.

Flux: Yeah, but I'm sure its their fault somehow. Back to the ship.

After the flood, they folllowed Loosha to a large object.

Tails: It looks like an entrance of some sort. Let's see if we can open it.

Layton: Let's see. Ah, first we push the buttons that have the same fruit.

Jeremie: Its the fruits with no pattern on them.

They pushed the buttons and something clicked.

Layton: Now we must move the birds to make the bird of illusion.

The heroes grabbed the four pieces and moved them til it showed a picture of a bird flying toward the sun. The door then opened.

Layton: Fascinating.

Nami: Why is this here?

Ace: We won't know until we go down there.

They went down the entrance and came upon a large garden.

Orihime: Is this?

Layton: The Golden Garden.

Mira: Incredible. The sunlight has supported the vegetation here and turned it into a verdant paradise.

Robin: Its been untouched from the world.

Chopper: This place will mean a lot more to Arianna. This air is pure. Its properties may be able to cure her illness.

Arianna: Really?

Layton: Loosha knew this, so she lead her here in order to cure her illness.

Ulrich: If Descole found this place, that would probably not be possible.

Shun: So Loosha opposed Descole at every turn, trying to stop him from discovering this paradise.

Aelita: She did it all for Arianna.

Loosha then collapsed into the river.

Arianna: Loosha!

Tony: What's the matter?

Arianna: You did all this for me, didn't you? I'm sorry. I didn't understand. You wanted to give me this gift. This beautiful gift. I'm sorry. Please, let's go back to how things were.

Tony: Please don't die. Loosha please. You got to get up. Loosha get up so I can ride on your back again, please!

Loosha then closed her eyes completely.

Arianna: No...You can't die. Loosha, no!

She then started to float down the river into the deep dark abyss.

Luke: Loosha...she used her last ounce of strength to bring you to this wonderful place. She sacrificed her own life to make sure that yours would be saved. Did you hear what she said? Loosha said thank you to the both of you.

Arianna then started to think back to all the good times she had with Loosha. After that she started to cry.

Layton: Time stands still down here in this ancientparadise. Loosha must have been born down here. I imagine she lost her parents while still young. It must have been lonely being the last of her kind. So she ventured out through the tunnels into the lake where she met Arianna and Tony.

Tony: She needed friends after her parents died... So did we.

Arianna: It's true... Loosha came to visit us often. We were lonely, as well. We only had each other. Our father made a fotune on the backs of townspeople. After he died...nobody would come near us. The two of us were on our own.

Luke: But that's not true Arianna! We were all worried about you. Please give us another chance.

Arianna: Luke...If you do that for me, I will do the same for you. I used my illness as an excuse to close myself off from the world. I see that now. The people in town didn't push me away; it was my own doing.

Luke: When you feel better, you'll be able to open yourself up again. The whole town will be waiting for you. The whole town will be waiting for you. I think Loosha knew that somehow. She just wanted you to be happy again. Loosha was the last of her kind. LOneliness was the only thing she knew. But she wasn't alone when she was with you. That's why she said thank you.

Arianna: Now its my turn. Thank you, Loosha.

She then sarted to play the flute as the group left.

Odd: Guess its all over.

Baron: So who are we telling first?

Usopp: I mean we discovered the Golden Garden.

Layton: We must keep this place a secret. At least until Arianna recovers. But I doubt this is the last mystery we solve. There are countless puzzles out in the worlds. And I will solve as many as I can. Someday, I will solve that great puzzle...meant only for me.

Luke: Professor... Let me go with you! I can learn from you! Please! I could be Professor Layton's apprentice.

Later...

Jexi: Its been fun, but its time to say good bye again. I got the machine up and running.

Luffy: Guess its good bye.

Dan: Not good bye. Just so long.

Ichigo: Its been fun.

Sonic: I really hope we can do this again.

Jexi: Portals open.

The group then went their seperate ways. Lets see what they are up too.

Karikura Town

Ichigo: Nice to be back.

Kon: Another adventure crossed off the list.

Rukia: I can't believe we uncovered a secret.

Uryuu: BUt who built that garden?

Bakuworld

Dan: Not a bad day.

Marucho: I can't believe we stopped a monster without our bakugan.

Shun: Wouldn't be the first time.

Sonic World

Sonic: So cool. We found a garden and beat a mad scientist.

Tails: We do that already.

Knuckles: Whatever. I'm going back to my island.

Grand Line

Luffy: So cool. Teaming up with our pals again.

Usopp: We got some souvenirs. Like this toy train.

Chopper: I hope Ariann will be okay.

Lyoko

Jeremie: Well, it wasn't how I pictured my week in London, but we did have some fun along the way.

Aelita: Something still bothers me. Descole knew that we were from other worlds. But the question is how. And why did he release Flux?

William: And Flux could have gone after the garden, but he didn't. So what was he after?

meanwhile in a dark forest...

Descole: It appears I underestimated the heroes and Layton.

butler: All things happen in good time. Don't worry, Master.

Descole: Oh, I'm not worried. After all, patience is a virtue...

meanwhile on Flux's ship.

Flux: Why won't that stone release the dragon. There must be something I missed.

He looked through the scroll til he found something.

Flux: Of course. I won't be able to summon it til I find its opposite, the Light Stone. According to the scroll, it was hidden near the city of Ambrosia. But no one knows where it is. And I am sure those heroes will try to stop me. I think this might require some help. Ian, bring the list of every villain in the worlds. Nothing will stop me from getting revenge. Well folks, we had some fun but this is the end of this story. But don't fret. Our next story will be more exciting then this one. I will see you in Dimensional Heroes: The Eternal Diva. Also, the author is taking requests for what new series gets to join so please leave a review for the author. Farewell.


End file.
